Presently a problem exists in certain postage machines in that it is quite easy to counterfeit postage tapes without actually recording the amount on the postage meter itself. In order to accomplish this all that is needed is a plurality of rubber stamps made in the denominations that are needed, printing the postage tapes with zero postage on the meter and then rubber stamping the correct denominations on the postage tapes for the particular class of mail, zone and weight. In order that the zero amount is not actually printed on the postage tape the actual meter must be removed so that the postage tape is exposed. The postage tape guide can then be marked with any device such as a pencil and then the tape may be studied to determine where the zeroes of the meter are printed in relation to the pencil mark. Once the position where the zero will print out is determined, any material such as a pressure sensitive label can be used to cover the area of the postage tape to be printed with a zero and actually take the zero printing there on. The pressure sensitive label is then removed from the postage tape leaving a blank space thereupon for the price of the postage. The desired amount of postage can then simply be placed in the unmarked area with a rubber stamp. Postage meter tapes can be used for letters or parcels.
The present invention provides a security device and method for overcoming this problem which prevents the postage meter from being removed from the postage machine whenever the postage tape is exposed in the stamping aperture of the machine, locks the postage machine in a postage tape concealed position whenever the postage meter is removed from the machine and prevents operation of the machine with the postage meter removed from the machine. A mechanical or electronic counter to count the number of times the machine has been placed in the "meter remove" position or the meter has actually been removed could also be used to monitor removal activity.
In the past, there have been various methods used to provide for security of checks, labels and general documents, however there appear to be none that address the problem of the fraudulent use of postage meter machines. Patents of interest are as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,961; U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,705; U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,463; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,710.